<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Words of a Shooting Star by DontForgetMeNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548200">Last Words of a Shooting Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetMeNot/pseuds/DontForgetMeNot'>DontForgetMeNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), the dream smp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetMeNot/pseuds/DontForgetMeNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*CW: Mentions of De*th and Self-H*rm*</p><p>George finally goes to see Dream in the Prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Words of a Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this George?” Karl asks George as him and the rest of the members of Kinoko Kingdom travel to the Prison. “Might as well get it over with.” George says, giving Karl a quick glance then fixating on the road ahead of them. “I’m just saying if we had a Subway in Kinoko Kingdom there would be more people.” “Quackity, who the fuck actually eats at Subway.”</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know, maybe YOUR MOM.” Karl yells. Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl start yelling and laughing at Karl’s joke. All this is giving George is a major migraine. “Can you all just shut up! You’re giving me a headache.” George says, holding his head with his right hand. The three boys go silent. “You know, you don’t have to do this alone George. I can see if Sam will let me go with you.” Sapnap says. George knows Sapnaps worried for him. “Sap, I’ll be fine. Don’t need to worry about me.” Sapnap sighs and nods his head.</p><p><br/>
When they finally arrive in front of the prison, Sam is out front waiting for. George turns to his three friends and says “Well, any last words?” “Good luck, loser.” Quackity says which prompts an elbow jab in the ribs by Karl. “Remember, when it gets to be too much, just call on Sam and get out of there.” Sapnap says. “Like I’ve already said, I’ll be fine.” George reassures Sap. “Here, take this.” Karl says, handing George a blue orchid. George laughs a little. Must have asked Ghostbur for some tips. He thanks Karl, says goodbye to his friends, heads towards Sam. “So, are you ready?” He says George. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” George responds. They go through the nether portals and make it to a small room. George signs the book Sam gives him and then is asked a few questions.</p><p><br/>
“When was the last time you visited the prison?”</p><p>“First time here, you know that Sam.”</p><p><br/>
“Still have to ask. Where is your current place of residence?”</p><p><br/>
“Kinoko Kingdom.”</p><p><br/>
“Do you believe the prisoner you are visiting today deserves to be here.”</p><p><br/>
This takes George a minute to answer. Dream is his friend and its hard to say whether he belongs here or not. But he’s seen the damage Dream has done. So he knew what to say.<br/>
He answered with a simple “Yes.”</p><p><br/>
“Are you willing to submit to all physical exams?”</p><p><br/>
“What the hell does that mean, Sam?”</p><p><br/>
“It means what it means. Do you agree to not bringing anything into the prison?”</p><p><br/>
“I mean sure. But I’m still wondering about the physical exam part of all this?”</p><p><br/>
“Do you recognize that I, Awesamdude, am the ultimate authority on the grounds of the prison?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes.”</p><p><br/>
After questioning, George is ushered to the lockers where George puts everything, including Karl’s flower into a chest. Once everything has been put into the chest, Sam opens up a hallway. George walks down the hallway, sets his spawn, and stands on top of four sea lanterns placed in the floor. Sam kills him (which George screamed at him for. Sam said it was to confirm nothing was left on him).</p><p><br/>
Sam flicks a few levers, leading George down more hallways to the main holding cells. At this point, George was getting tired. “Are we almost to him yet?” He asks Sam. “Almost.” Sam says. After Sam killing him YET AGAIN and being weakened, (if he had known the physical exams would mean Sam killing him, George probably would have just forfeited visiting Dream) George is taken to a final room where he signs two more waivers and then is given fire resistance and told to stand on two honey blocks.</p><p>“Now don’t move George.” Sam says and walks right over to a lever. “THIS BETTER NOT BE YOU KILLING ME AGAIN.” After he says this, George is enveloped in lava and the blocks start moving him forward. “Well at least I'm not dying.” George thought to himself. Sam is on the other side of the lava canal. “Follow me.” Sam says.</p><p>They run up a large flight of stairs and George is told yet again to stand on a platform, this time made of stone brick. Sam flicks one more lever and the lava in front of him separates to reveal a cell and in that cell, stood Dream. He looked terrible, if George was being honest. But I mean who wouldn’t look horrible if they were in the same position. “Remember, if you want to leave, call for me.” Sam says. “Gotcha. Thanks Sam.” George says out loud then turning his attention back to Dream as the lava covers the cell once more.</p><p>“Hey.” George said. Dream says nothing. Instead he just stands there, staring at George. After staring at George for what seems like minutes, he finally says something.<br/>
“You’ve changed.” he says, his voice sounding raspy as if he hasn’t talked in years. George doesn’t respond. He doesn't think he's changed that much, has he? Maybe he’ll ask Sapnap about it later.</p><p>George watches as Dream walks across his cell and puts his back to the wall, letting his body fall so he's sitting. Dream watches the lava cascade down from his cell and all George can do is stand there and watch. “Are you okay, Dream?” George asks, breaking the silence that was starting to develop between the two of them. “I’ve always wanted to die clean and pretty, George. But I was too busy with everything going on.” Dream said, sat next to the lava that poured down. Dream watched as it poured down in ribbons of red and yellow, feeling the heat bounce off of it.</p><p>George scanned Dream’s body to see burns covering his body. Some were faded, others looked fresh. He didn’t bother saying anything though. Until Dream directed his attention towards him. “What are you looking at?” Dream said with a snarky tone in his voice. “Where did you get those burns, Dream?” George asked, his voice laced with concern.<br/>
“You’ll never know the pain of sitting in this dark room alone with no thoughts. I’m like a blood sniffing shark in here, George. The fire, it's what I crave.”</p><p><br/>
“Dream, don’t say that.”</p><p><br/>
“But it's true, isn’t it? All I want is to die George. All because I was trying to save you.”</p><p><br/>
Those last words took George aback. “You did this to yourself. Not me.” George said. Dream looks back at him with anger.<br/>
“It was because of you George. Everything I’ve done, everything I’ve destroyed. It was all for you.” Dream says as he gestures around his cell. George looked at him in horror.</p><p>“You killed people, used people, used your FRIENDS, and you are just going to sit there and say that you did it all for me?” George says, seething with rage. All Dream can do is stare at him. He knew what he did. “No, Gogy I don't mean tha-” “I think we are done here Dream.” He says, signaling Sam. “Wait! NO!” Dream says and drops to George’s feet. “Please, you’re the only thing I have left.” He says, tears brimming his eyes. George looks down at Dream. But what he sees at his feet isn’t the Dream he knew. It's a small, broken man with nothing to live for. For that, George pitied him.<br/>
“Maybe you should have thought about that before you started destroying people’s lives Dream.” And with that, George left.</p><p>All George could hear was Dream’s desperate screams as he walked out of that room and travel that platform once more. Once Sam brought George back to the locker rooms, George broke down in tears. That broken person he saw in that cell today was not the Dream he knew. That wasn’t his Dream. After George had cried all the tears he had in him, he quickly grabbed his stuff.</p><p><br/>
George wiped the tears from his faces as he walked out of the prison to see Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap all standing there waiting for him. Sapnap looked up and walked over towards him. He put his left hand on George’s right shoulder and looked at him. “Are you alright?” He asked with a worried gaze. George took a deep breath in and gave a quick glance at his three friends and looked back at Sapnap with a slight grin.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, I’m okay.” “Great! NOW LETS GO BUILD A SUBWAY.” “Quackity, we are not building a Subway. I’ll settle with Jimmy Johns.” Karl says. And they all walk back home to the sound of Karl and Quackity fighting over sandwich shops and Sapnap laughing at them. George smiles at the scene. This is where he's meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>